kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Korkov 2018
Visit Korkov's pop-up shop in Championship Business Centers beside LAX 23:59:59 |level = Level 9 |location = Championship Business Centers Inc., LAX |rewards = +Amount, +Amount |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = End of Arc}} You will receive a call from your publicist, Maria Holmes, to inform you about the special holiday pop-up store that has been set up in LAX. She tells you that the prices are great and urges you to go visit Championship Business Centers Inc. to check it out. The pop-up store is only available for the next 24 hours after you receive the call. Once you travel there, you will meet Emily Murphy, who runs the store. Stars and starlets will both be shown two different outfits they can be purchased for stars. The outfits are shown below: Korkov 2018 Pop-Up Outfits Starlet-korkov2018-01.png Starlet-korkov2018-02.png Dialogue Maria's Call= '''2 (Check it out now.)}} |-| Starlet= '''2 Maybe later. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Which dress would you like to try on? '''2 Don't wait too long. This pop-up shop will be gone soon. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A Structured silk. 1B Sheer beaded. 2''' Okay, thanks. |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''A Absolutely stunning. B''' Just as I thought - drop dead gorgeous. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''A1 (Buy dress.) 120 A2 I'll think about it. B1 (Buy dress.) 140 B2 I'll think about it. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = A2 & B2 Of course. Come talk to me if you want to try something on. |Your Dialogue #6 = A2 & B2 Will do, thanks. |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = |Your Dialogue #7 = |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = |Your Dialogue #8 = |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = |Your Dialogue #9 = |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = |Your Dialogue #10 = |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = |Your Dialogue #11 = |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = |Your Dialogue #12 = |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = |Your Dialogue #13 = |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = |Your Dialogue #14 = |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = |Your Dialogue #15 = |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = |Your Dialogue #16 = |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = |Your Dialogue #17 = |Character #18 = |Dialogue #18 = |Your Dialogue #18 = |Character #19 = |Dialogue #19 = |Your Dialogue #19 = |Character #20 = |Dialogue #20 = |Your Dialogue #20 = |Character #21 = |Dialogue #21 = |Your Dialogue #21 = |Character #22 = |Dialogue #22 = |Your Dialogue #22 = |Character #23 = |Dialogue #23 = |Your Dialogue #23 = |Character #24 = |Dialogue #24 = |Your Dialogue #24 = |Character #25 = |Dialogue #25 = |Your Dialogue #25 = |Character #26 = |Dialogue #26 = |Your Dialogue #26 = |Character #27 = |Dialogue #27 = |Your Dialogue #27 = |Character #28 = |Dialogue #28 = |Your Dialogue #28 = |Character #29 = |Dialogue #29 = |Your Dialogue #29 = |Character #30 = |Dialogue #30 = |Your Dialogue #30 = |Character #31 = |Dialogue #31 = |Your Dialogue #31 = |Character #32 = |Dialogue #32 = |Your Dialogue #32 = |Character #33 = |Dialogue #33 = |Your Dialogue #33 = |Character #34 = |Dialogue #34 = |Your Dialogue #34 = |Character #35 = |Dialogue #35 = |Your Dialogue #35 = |Character #36 = |Dialogue #36 = |Your Dialogue #36 = |Character #37 = |Dialogue #37 = |Your Dialogue #37 = |Character #38 = |Dialogue #38 = |Your Dialogue #38 = |Character #39 = |Dialogue #39 = |Your Dialogue #39 = |Character #40 = |Dialogue #40 = |Your Dialogue #40 = }} Category:Goals